The Adventures Of Finnick Odair
by TsunDereIgirisu
Summary: Set in Mockingjay AU After falling into a strange lake, Finnick Odair finds himself playing a whole other game of life and death... Cambridge Latin/Hunger Games crossover crack, not to be taken too seriously Also un-beta tested so dont flame me please! KuroiSei signing out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures Of Finnick Odair Chapter One- That falling feeling**

**NOTES: This is a Cambridge Latin Course AU that Finnick has fallen into, so CLC characters may be introduced later on. BTW I do not own Cambridge Latin, Hunger Games, Ancient Rome or my own sanity. Reviews gladly recieved. Constructive criticism only! **

I was going to die. I knew as soon as I began to fall that I was going to die. And from the amount of novels i'd read when I wasn't out fishing I knew that in a few seconds my whole life would begin to flicker before my eyes, like in some sad romance movie.

**Romance**

Annie, I love you so much. I missed you the moment we parted. I miss you now. You're everything to me. You and the baby. Wonder what she'll call him, or her. Something cute and sea related, hopefully.

I remember that evening when we got married in district 13. You looked so pristine, so beautiful, a mermaid mirage like every dream I had ever had combined to make... heaven. Yeah, that was you.

I fell a bit in slow motion, then thought again.

Your eyes, your hair, your face, your lips.

I reached out for you, my hands steadily gripping your ivory body in my arms.

And then you were gone. You left me. Or rather, I left you.

And I thought again.

**Family**

I miss you, dad. I miss when you taught me to swim, when you told me to stay patient for the fish. Best lesson I ever learned.

I remember the time when you taught me to weave a net, how you told me that everything is well if we work together.

And Mum. I reminisce to a time so long ago. You cried for me, Annie too, when we went into the Hunger Games.

I returned for you then, but I never will now.

I comfort you both, but you slip away like spectres in the wind.

**I love you all.**

Then the reel of memories began. It didn't stop, actually. Further and further, and I revisited my every memory, even my earliest childhood days.

Wait a second.

It's supposed to stop at your first memory, right? I span through an endless wisp of time, back past when Panem was called America, back past the ancient histories of our world and landed...

... on a boat?

Time had stopped, and I had no idea where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ADVENTURES OF FINNICK ODAIR**

**CHAPTER ONE – DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE?**

I found myself dragged into what felt like an abyss of water. My throat full of salty seawater, I struggled to breathe, and my heart stopped for a second. Was I dead? I could still move, so I began to tread water, kicking my feet and dragging myself up by my arms, which may as well have been made of lead for all the good they did me. After what seemed like hours I managed to surface, my hair sticking to my eyes, blocking my view. From what I could see, the sea stretched on forever, blurring with the land to form one very real oil painting.

The sky was a heavenly blue, the colour that I've always associated with heaven. The sky, the symbol of freedom, was painted bright and shining. Was this heaven? It wasn't District four, that was for sure. I'd gotten used to the taste of the water long ago. What with dad's (ahem) little swimming training sessions back when I was a kid, that is. The water was full of tropical fish, which danced around my legs and nibbled at my trainers. What were they? I'd never seen such fish before. They were little silver things that flickered with all of the colours of the rainbow. They'd make a good supper if I washed up on a deserted island, but for now I was just happy to watch them swim.

I was at peace, my fascination rekindled to a child's wonder, and I began to rethink my priorities. It was heaven, wasn't it?

But my marine paradise was suddenly halted when I was dragged out of the water by what looked like a character out of one of my old storybooks. Tanned skin, brown hair, an evil grin and a toga. He was an ancient, and he didn't look all that trustable.

Wait, what? I thought I was in 22nd century Panem, not 1st century Italy. Surely it was one of the capitol's new torture methods- insanity. Just to make sure I wasn't going mad, I called out:

"Katniss! Gale! Peeta! Annie! Mum? Dad? Anyone?"

I tried to swim away, but the strange Ancient was holding me down, tying a rope to my feet and talking in a strange gruff accent:

"Ha! Iuvenis! Cur tu clamas? CUR TU CLAMAS! Ha!"

Was that Latin? The ancient language that planted the roots for English? Surely not! I stuck with my previous theory that it was the Capitol's little trick and finally calmed down. It wasn't easy. The strange man was now surrounded by many other strange men, all tanned Ancients. I had not idea what was going on, but I knew they were making fun of me. Nevertheless, I tried to keep my cool, and let them tie me up. You can kill me, Capitol, torture me all you want, but our revolution still lives on.

Ok, maybe that was a stretch, but we all knew that Mockingjay Girl would light that spark. Who knows, maybe by now she's managed to lead the rebellion to peace, before Gale gets out his weaponds of mass destruction and kills everyone else's families.

I was drawn back to reality by the Ancient man, who slapped my face and whispered into my ear:

"Cur tu dormis?"

Confused and mislead like a lost stallion, I lost all sense of sanity and blocked everything from my mind until only Annie remained. My dear sweet Annie, maybe I'll make it home to you once more, but for now, keep me strong.

The men cackled and grunted around me, almost barbarically, and called me things like "Pestis" and "Brittanis furcifer", which I could only assume were supposed to insult me. I laughed, a mad shrill giggle that I never thought that I was capable of, but was halted by a single word. Or two. Or three.

"Non dixit, servus."

I could only assume that that was what I thought it meant, and closed my eyes as they attatched shackles and more ropes to my water-soaked skin, sighing. Even an idiot could work out that one.


End file.
